


She means everything to me.

by Rainy_Sundays_and_Mint_Pancakes



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Disney needs to get their shit together, F/F, I still think amber is a lesbian just I wrote this with Jonah cause idk who else to use, I wrote this bc I think my girlfriend doesn't like me anymore yee yee, Im so dumb it could've been iris, Jonah hits the woah, Mentioned Jonah Beck, Pansexual Andi Mack, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Siblings, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Twins, This Is Sad, andi is gayyyyyyyyyyyy, angsty teens, bc I am gayyyyyy, everything is gayyyyyyyy, jealous Andi Mack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Sundays_and_Mint_Pancakes/pseuds/Rainy_Sundays_and_Mint_Pancakes
Summary: Andi has fallen for Amber. Hard. And although she hates it, she has to admit to herself that Amber will never feel the same and has to learn to get over her.





	She means everything to me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda short, but that's cause it was originally a piece of writing I had to do for school. I was kinda happy with it so I made some tweaks ands here it is

Andi sighed, it hurts, to be hopeless in love with someone who’s fallen for someone else. She watched as Amber giggled at something Jonah had said. The spoon was meant to be a place of pure happiness, yet here she was feeling miserable. It hurts to know that you're being lied to about how they feel. Amber kept telling her that she and Jonah were just friends, nothing more. But Andi knew that Amber was just saying that to protect her feelings. It hurts to know that you will never be able to fill that place, no matter how hard you try. Amber would never love her.

Andi got out her phone and started typing in her notes app. "The looks that are exchanged when they think I’m not looking; they tear a little bit of my heart. It’s like I’m lost at sea, and there is a life boat to save me. But instead of being pulled from the waves to the safety, I’m trapped under the boat and no one can see me." She looked up to see Tj and Cyrus coming in and getting greeted by the ever friendly Jonah. It was hard to hate him when she knew deep down, that he is a really good guy. "I would give her the world if she asked, but she would never do the same for me. I feel isolated, knowing that no matter what I do, she will be hopeless devoted to someone else." Amber had a playlist that she would listen to on repeat, called hopeless devoted to you. Although she would never admit it, andi know that she made in when she started getting feelings for Jonah again. 

"She is full of vibrant colours, with gold streaks dancing and lighting up her every move. She tastes of vanilla and chocolate chip muffins. You would watch her dance around the room with wildflowers in her hair, and smile at her happiness. Her contagious laughter is like glitter, hard to ignore and spreads around like wildfire." Almost as if on cue, Amber heard a familiar song playing from he speaker in the diner. she grabbed her brother with one hand, and Cyrus with the other and started jumping and dancing around. Although she was trying to be subtle, it was pretty obvious to Andi that she was trying to get the two boys to dance together, in hope of spending up the time it takes them to confess to each other. Once they are happy, she turns to Jonah, her eyes sparkling with excitement as se gets him to spin her around. Amber laughing as Jonah attempts to fit under her arm as she spins him around. Andi watches wistfully. What she would do to be in Jonah's place. Amber catches her eye, and almost instantly she diverted her attention back to her phone. 

"But to her, I’m grey and plain. Just another face of all the people that she sees. I’ve learnt to live with this, I know there’s nothing I can do to change it. She may be my person, but I’m not hers. I’m only a background character in her story. I’ve learned to work with this, but it doesn’t change the fact that she will always be there in my memories." It hurt to admit, but Andi knew that she would never be the perfect person for Amber. Amber deserved better than her, and she didn't have that much to offer other than her love. 

"She means everything to me."

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh this was based off my life rn so whoop whoop that's fun.
> 
> edit - ok so if anyone even cares, it actually turned out that my girlfriend did like the other person and left me. idk its all g now and we're on good terms but that a fun lil bts for you guys


End file.
